


Math Problems

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dialogue Heavy, Incest, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pedophilia, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty's substitute Maths teacher, Mr. Petty, seems overly nice; if you ask him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really nervous right now. This is my first work in this fandom and while it's not my first work with this sort of material, I'm really rusty. Furthermore, this is my first time writing them and I really don't want them to be Out-of-Character; which is of course the cardinal sin of fan-fiction. Enjoy?

_As if school wasn’t agonizing enough_ , Morty thought using less complex words than those the author chose. It really was just his luck his substitute Maths teacher would be even more harsh on him. He almost preferred the familiar insecurity of dealing with what he knew- but no, instead he had to deal with Mr. Petty.

“Now, Morty, I’ve been looking at your grades and while this isn’t really my place to say it- They’re downright abysmal.”

Morty looked at his shoes as he waited for the teacher to be done. He was used to this sort of lecture. It was always, “Now I know your better than this” or “Don’t make me call your parents in.” But whenever his parents were called in they’d laugh it off.

“Morty, I want to help you, okay?”

Morty nodded but kept his eyes glued to the cheap linoleum tiles below his feet.

“How about I tutor you?”

Morty perked up slightly at this.

“T-tutor me?”

“That’s right,” Mr. Petty seemed happy that he was paying attention and continued, “Of course, I’ll need payment. Tutoring someone at your level will be quite an undertaking- but a worthy one indeed.”

Payment? Morty didn’t have any money and he doubted his parents would be interested in paying for a Maths tutor.

“O-Oh, geez, I don’t know; I don’t have any money so…”

“Now, now, who said anything about money? I just want a favor from you.”

Morty’s ears perked up but all the while it felt too easy. He wasn’t the smartest kid, but he knew people didn’t work for free.

Mr. Petty walked over to the door while talking about something he couldn’t particularly understand- something about how teaching the mentally disabled was a past time of his and he was sure even a case as difficult as his would improve in time. Morty’s stomach dropped when he heard the tell-tale sound of a door locking.

“Now then, Morty, I’d just like a down payment if you’re willing to comply.”

Morty backed up, sensing danger.

“U-uhm? Mr. Petty why did you lock the door-”

Within seconds Morty was knocked on his back and onto the front desk, the teacher pinned on top of him. Morty struggled under the corpulent frame, wriggling his body desperately to free himself from his grasp.

“Don’t struggle, Mr. Smith,” Mr. Petty hissed, angered by Morty’s feeble attempts, “Oh do you want me to discuss failing you for the year?”

Morty paused. Could he do that? He was just a substitute, could he really fail him for the whole year?

The man above him cooed in his ear, rubbing a hand through his hair as he considered this, his eyes looking everywhere for a point of escape. His eyes landed on the door to the classroom, desperately pleading with the frosted glass for someone to come in and help him.

“There we are, that’s a good boy,” he was so close to his neck and he was so much like a predator that Morty instinctively flinched away, as if fearing he’d tear into his neck at a moment’s notice. Morty jumped and yelped- his hands were on his sides, pushing their way underneath his t-shirt. It was becoming hard to breathe, incredibly hard to breathe and Morty wanted nothing more than for the man to stop.

He wasn’t sure how much longer the fear of failing again would keep him in place. He gulped down a quiet sob when he felt hands on the waistband of his pants, carefully unbuttoning and unzipping...


	2. Here I Come to Save the Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank God Rick is always bursting into school and ruining Morty's education!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Wheezes) I have no idea what I'm doing but I hope you like it. This style of writing is far more brief than my normal style. Brevity is supposedly the soul of wit; but I've never found that to be the case personally.

There was a quiet noise of electricity. So quiet and yet familiar that Morty immediately honed into it. The teacher didn’t seem to notice-

SMASH!

“Heeeey, Morty I need you to go on-”

Rick stopped in his tracks, standing in the hole in the wall that used to be the door.

Mr. Petty, shot up on his knees, going to stand, “N-now I can assure you that this isn’t what it looks like-”

“Oh yeah?” Rick asked, voice louder than normal, one fist at his side, the other holding a rather intimidating laser gun, “‘Cause to me it looks like you were trying to fiddle my grandson, you fucking sick bastard!”

Mr. Petty’s eyes widened as he shook his head, “He came onto me-”

“That’s it,” Rick yelled over his voice, “Morty hold still for a moment.”

ZAP!

“OH JESUS CHRIST, RICK!”

Morty yelled out in shock, only just now realizing he was covered in the viscera of what used to be his substitute teacher. Gagging, he covered his mouth.

Rick rolled his eyes and grabbed Morty’s free hand, pulling him along. Morty begrudgingly followed, legs like lead.

“Jesus Christ, ‘he came onto me’, what is this the fucking 1950’s?” Rick muttered as he took a big gulp of his flask.

“That guy offer you candy or something, Morty?” Rick asked mockingly, focused on walking out.

“N-no- c-can we stop? I want to go to the bathroom…”

Rick stopped walking and turned to look at Morty. On second thought, today wasn’t a good day for adventure. The kid looked not like himself. Whether that was from nearly being raped or from the bit of intestine on his cheek was hard to tell. Rick would have to probably guess it was a little bit of both.

Rick sighed but relented, “All right, fine.”

Morty quickly let go of his hand and scurried off in the direction of the boy’s bathroom. Morty insecurely avoided meeting the gaze of a group of kids his age who shrieked at his appearance while Rick followed behind lethargically. Finally, they reached the bathroom. Morty ran into a stall while Rick locked the door behind them. It’d be rather unwise to let a kid walk in while Morty cleaned up.

“U-uhm, Rick?” Morty asked behind a stall door.

“Yeah Morty?” Rick answered, leaning against the door and taking a bigger swig of his flask.

“Do you have, like, something to clean up my clothes?”

“Jesus fucking christ, Morty; do I look like a fucking maid to you? No, I don’t have anything to help you clean up!”

Well, not on his person, at least.

There was a weird noise. Rick wasn’t sure what it was- but then it repeated.

“Oh, fuck.”

Morty was sniffling and, if his breathing was any indication, he was crying too.

“Aw, man… Look kid, I didn’t mean to yell at ya I just-”

“N-no…” Morty cut him off.

“It’s not-” his voice cut out abruptly, “It’s not because of you,” he managed to get out lowly, voice wavering.

“Morty, this isn’t the best place to come to terms with- y’know, what just happened so,” Rick urped out, “How about we make sure you don’t look like a murder victim and get home? All right? Does that sound okay to you?”

Morty made a noise that made Rick believe that it was definitely not okay. Rick sighed.

“Look kid, whatever you’re worrying about it gone! The worst is over! It’s only up from here, right? Morty?”

Morty sniffled.

“You just don’t understand,” his voice sounded barely composed.

Rick shook his head.

“What do I not understand kid? I’m a god damn genius, lay it on me.”

“Rick, I…”

“Yeeeees?” Rick tilted his head as he awaited the answer.

“I have a stiffy, okay?!”

Rick blinked as he processed it for a moment before his hand met his face.

“That’s what you’re worried about? Morty, there’s a piece of his liver in your hair; no one is going to notice!”

“No, it’s not…”

Rick had had enough of this. He could understand the shame but really his empathy wasn’t strong enough to have him waiting around in a high-school bathroom while Morty came to terms with his biological betrayal.

Rick put the flask away, carefully noting to turn off the laser gun, and stepped forwards to the stall. He waited for a few seconds before breathing in and pulling one leg back-

With a bang, the stall door was forced open.

“Rick! What the hell are you-!”

Rick closed the stall door behind him, “Relax, Morty! Your Ol’ Grandpa Rick is going to help you with that stiffy!”

It was really the most logical turn of events. There were two options to this, either Morty was so appalled he lost his boner; or he got off and it was taken care of. He was putting all odds on the former rather than the latter, but if it was the former he’d deal with it as it came up.

As he predicted, Morty sprung up from the toilet seat, disgusted, “Why the hell would I want that Rick?!”

Rick looked down and patted Morty on the head.

“There we go! Now come on, we’ve wasted enough time,” Rick pulled open the stall door and began walking out of the bathroom.

Morty stood utterly stunned before looking down at his crotch in shock. Sure enough, he wasn’t hard anymore. He watched Rick unlock the door before running to catch up.

“Geez, Rick. You scared the shit out of me. I thought you were a pedophile or something,” Morty muttered as they exited the bathroom.

“Ah well, you know what I always say, Morty! Wubba lubba dub dub!” Rick replied with a grin, pulling out his rather light flask.

Morty looked at him like he was crazy, which was correct of him to do so.

 


End file.
